PC:Renquist (FourMonos) RETIRED
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power10= |Power11= |Power15= Fluff Description Renquist stands a modest 5' 8". He is slight of frame, his musculature modest. His skin is pale. In pure physical characteristics of size, he does not appear intimidating. However, an unsettling shroud seems to cloak his being. His presence seems to permeate the environment. Lights seem to dim as he passes. Shadows seem to deepen. Laughter loses its boistrous nature. People seem to give him a wide berth on a crowded street without realizing it. This presence does not stem from the dark armor he wears or the large weapon across his back, but from an unseen essence that travels with him. His right pupil burns with red light, the left iris and pupil are black. After a few unpleasant reactions to his appearance, Renquist always wears a traveling cloak about his frame. He wears a traveling hat pulled down low to hide and mask his face. Background ''Renquist''. The only name left in the old decrepit graveyard. The name was engraved on the only standing masoleum amid the broken gravestones and collapsed stone edifices. He knows not the meaning of the name. He is uncertain if the name is his original surname, some enemies, or somehow related to his ultimate quest for the Dark Lady, the Raven Queen. Renquist adopted the name as he adopted the equipment he found in the masoleum's sarcophagus. He is not sure how long he had laid dead, but he knows that it has been a long time. Renquist does not know the true purpose of his rising to the Raven Queen's command. He knows he has a purpose, that he feels deep inside that he is to adventure forth to someday meet this end. His memory of his previous life is gone. There are brief visions that haunt him. He sees a dark angel that bids him awaken to pusue his goal. He remembers some brief visions of his previous life as well. Appearance Age: 30 (estimated age) Gender: Male Height: 5' 8" Weight: 165 lb. Alignment: Unaligned Personality Renquist is quiet. The quietness follows him like a shroud. His presence often effects any room that he enters, often disrupting conversations without intention or meaning. He recalls very little of his previous life. There are visions of combat. Kneeling before a king, a very proud moment. Riding a horse with a beautiful woman behind him. These visions of the past are associated with the emotions of the moments without remembering the details of the events themselves. The emotional attachment to life is what Renquist wishes most. This connection to life is what he seeks in companionship. While he is not emotionally bare now, the emotions are difficult to stir. Adventurers, those who place themselves at risk for either the greater good or a greater income, seem to be immune to the shrowd of death following Renquist. It is as if the Raven Queen has recognized these mortals seek a glory despite the risks, and . Religious Beliefs Hooks Purpose and Adventure - Renquist travels searching for answers. He does not know his ultimate goal, why the Raven Queen brought him back to the living. Is he to undo a long overdue wrong? Is he to thwart something that threatens the balance of life and death? Undead will suffer - Renquist loathes the undead. He sees these aberrations as a mockery of the Raven Queen's power. Perhaps his ultimate goal is to destroy a (or several) powerful undead creature? His history - what happened to Renquist when he was alive? Are there descendents of his or his family? Kicker Kicker A - Kicker B - Adventuring Career * Pending. Companions, Past and Present Show Math Ability Scores Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Surge Value: 14+1 = 15 Surges per Day 14 (Class 10 + Con 3) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 6 - Equipment 1) Racial Features Revenant Dark Reaping: You can use the Dark Reaping encounter power. Past Life: Select a race other than Revenant. You can take feats, paragon path, or epic destiny that have the selected race as prerequisite. Undead: You are considered an undead creature to effects that relate to that keyword. You are also considered a living creature. Unnatural Vitality: Whenever you drop to 0 hit points or fewer, you are dying but may stay conscious until you attempt your first death saving throw. If you remain conscious, you may only take one standard action before you attempt your first death saving throw. Skill Bonuses: +2 Endurance, +2 Intimidate Ability Score Bonuses: +2 Con, +2 Dex Size: Medium Speed: 6 Vision: Low-light Languages: Common, Elven Class Features [http://ww2.wizards.com/dnd/insider/class.aspx?id=4 Paladin] Defenses: +1 Fort, +1 Ref, +1 Will Channel Divinity: gain the use of the Divine Mettle and Divine Strength powers. Divine Challenge: gain the use of the Divine Challenge power. Lay on Hands: gain the use of the Lay on Hands power. Divine Sanction: A creature subject to Raiyek's Divine Sanction is marked by him while the sanction remains. Unless specified otherwise, the mark ends before the specified duration if someone else marks the target. Until the mark ends, the target takes 5 radiant damage the first time each round it makes an attack that doesn't include Raiyek as a target. Holy symbol implement. Feats Human Soul [1st level] Skills and Languages Languages Common, Elven Powers Powers Known Paladin Class Features [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/power.aspx?id=1746 Channel Divinity: Divine Mettle] [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/power.aspx?id=1747 Channel Divinity: Divine Strength] [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/power.aspx?id=805 Divine Challenge] [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/power.aspx?id=1566 Lay on Hands] At-Will [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/power.aspx?id=1567 Holy Strike] [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/power.aspx?id=7241 Ardent Strike] Encounter [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/power.aspx?id=218 Piercing Smite] [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/power.aspx?id=7253 Strength from Valor] Daily [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/power.aspx?id=2258 Paladin's Judgment] [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/power.aspx?id=7254 Arc of Vengeance] Utility [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/power.aspx?id=7249 Virtue] Other Multiclass [http://www.wizards.com/dndinsider/compendium/feat.aspx?id=1630 Oath of Enmity] Equipment '''Weight Allowance:''' 108/160 lbs. Raiyek's Wish List This list displays a number of preferred items up to character level +5 in order of priority. Surprises are welcome too, as long as it's something useful ;) '''By Category''' * Weapon: +2 dread bastard sword (AV, L8) > +2 retribution bastard sword (AV, L7) > +1 vengeful bastard sword (AV, L5) * Neck: +2 steadfast amulet (AV, L8) > +2 cloak of resistance (PHB, L7) > +1 cloak of distortion (AV, L4) * Holy Symbol: +2 symbol of the champion's code (AV2, L8) * Arms: pelaurum shield (AV, L7) > cold iron shield (AV, L5) * Head: helm of vigilant awareness (AV, L6) > gem of colloquy (AV, L2) * Wondrous: ruby scabbard (AV, L5) * Hands: breaching gloves (AV, L6) '''By Level''' * Level 8:+2 dread bastard sword (AV) > +2 steadfast amulet (AV) > +2 symbol of the champion's code (AV2) * Level 7: +2 retribution bastard sword (AV) > +2 cloak of resistance (PHB) > pelaurum shield (AV) * Level 6: helm of vigilant awareness (AV) > breaching gloves (AV) * Level 5:+1 vengeful bastard sword (AV) > ruby scabbard (AV) > cold iron shield (AV) * Level 4:+1 cloak of distortion (AV) * Level 3: * Level 2: gem of colloquy (AV) Tracking Treasure and Money +100 gp - starting gold -50 gp - plate armor -10 gp - heavy shield -15 gp - longsword -15 gp - adventurer's kit -5 gp - javelin Ministats [sblock=Raiyek stats][B]Raiyek Meliam[/B] - Male Elf Paladin (Palladys) 5 [B]Passive Perception[/B]: 22, [B]Passive Insight[/B]: 20; Low-light vision [B]AC[/B]:24, [B]Fort[/B]:17, [B]Reflex[/B]:18, [B]Will[/B]:17 -- [B]Speed[/B]:6 [B]HP[/B]: 56/56, [B]Bloodied[/B]:28, [B]Surge Value[/B]:15, [B]Surges Left[/B]:11/11 Resist 1 all, Resist 5 poison Action Points: 1, [COLOR=red]Second Wind[/COLOR] [B]Powers[/B] [COLOR=Green]Holy Strike Ardent Strike Divine Challenge Lay on Hands (3/3)[/COLOR] [COLOR=red]Piercing Smite Strength from Valor Virtue Channel Divinity Elven Accuracy Oath of Enmity[/COLOR] [COLOR=gray]Paladin's Judgment Arc of Vengeance[/COLOR] [COLOR=DarkOrange]Woundstitch Powder[/COLOR] [SIZE=1]Group Awareness: All non-elf allies within 5 squares of Raiyek gain a +1 bonus to Perception. [url]http://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/L4W:PC:Raiyek_Meliam_(Lord_Sessadore)[/url][/SIZE] [/sblock] Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval 2 Approved by ScorpiusRisk Status =